Endangered
by Frozenpup
Summary: Elsa takes in a half cat half human and soon falls in love, but people are looking for the animal. Bad people. [Rated M for smut, language, Modern AU (sort of), Elsanna]
1. Neko?

Elsa sat on the sofa with a green book in hand, flipping through the pages at an agonisingly slow pace.

Little did the blonde know there was a cunning evil mastermind creeping up behind her. The creature with beautiful teal eyes crept along the floor silently, making no noise whatsoever.

Once the creature was directly behind the couch it pounced, landing on the blonde woman's lap. Elsa jumped and yelped, startled by the sudden weight atop her.

"Anna!" Elsa scolded, tapping the ginger girl on her nose. The younger girl cowered, her ears lowering toward her cranium.

"Sorry Els," she apologised sadly, now upset about what she had done. Elsa sighed and closed her book, setting it on the other side of the sofa. She reached out to Anna's head and stroked her fluffy ears, watching as the ginger melted under her touch and began to purr like a housecat.

Elsa remember when she first got Anna, how scared the young girl looked; how upset she was about beng different. It took her years to explain to her that there was nothing wrong with being different, and she still needs persuading until this day.

* * *

_A 14 year old Elsa walked through the street at night, cowering into the shadows after hearing a few men shouting about something. She turned into a long alleyway and made her way down there. Well, she would have; if it weren't for one of the cutest but saddest things she had ever seen._

_In the corner was a younger ginger girl curled up on the ground, hugging her legs to her chest. Elsa tried to approach but something on the girl's head moved and she snapped her head up_

_"Stay away!" the young girl shrieked, standing up in a flash. "Just- don't come any closer!" Elsa didn't heed the girl's warnings though, she stepped further into the shadows. "Did you not hear me!? I told you to stay __**away**__!" the last word came out as an animalistic growl, making the hairs on Elsa's neck stand up._

_"What are you?" the blonde asked, now noticing the spotted ears atop the girl's head. "Are you, like, a Neko or something?"_

_The girl seemed to visibly calm down and shrugged, still breathing fast. "You can stay, but you need to be quiet." the girl warned, about to sit down agan but two male voices echoed throughout the alleyway._

_"There she is! Get her!" one of the men shoved the other in front of him, terrified._

_"Here kitty kitty kitty," the black-haired man coaxed, taking slow steps toward the 'Neko girl', ignorng Elsa. The ginger growled once again and pounced at the man, long tail following after her. She bit into the his neck and scratched his face, making him scream in agony._

_"Run!" the ginger screamed at Elsa, before taking another lash at the man. Elsa was about to run when she saw something shine from the brown-haired man. He pointed a dart gun at the ginger girl, about to press the trigger when Elsa jumped in front of the gun._

* * *

She chuckled fondly at the memory as she scratched behind the cheetah-girl's ears.

"What're you laughing at Ms. Chuckles?" Anna asked, smacking her tail against Elsa's leg.

"Just remembering the day me met as all Ms. Nosy," she said, patting Anna's head as she started to pout.

"You didn't have to do that. I could have handles a blow dart," Anna pouted and lowered her ears again. Her purring ceased and her tail began to flick sadly.

"I'm sure you could, you sure messed that guy's face up plenty." Elsa giggled.

All was going well.

But it wouldn't be long until people came looking for Anna.

**(A/N: This has been stuck in my head for a while... This story is gonna get real serious near the end and it'll hopefully be pretty fluffy so yeah :3**


	2. Were-Cat

Elsa was curled up in her warm double-bed. Anna hadn't come into bed yet and that worried her. She didn't like the younger girl being alone, scared about who could take her.

Suddenly her feet felt warmer than usual, and something soft moved against them. She kicked her foot downwards and watched as an annoyed Anna fell from the bottom of the bed.

"Shit. What was that for?" Anna asked, rubbing her most likely bruised head. Her tail flicked around in annoyance as she sat cross-legged on the wood floor.

"Sorry. But you know full well that I have ticklish feet," she playfully glared at the ginger, revieving an annoyed huff. Elsa chuckled and patted the empty space beside her, watching Anna perk up and immeditaly leap onto the bed.

"Mmm," Anna moaned at the warmness of the bed and stretched herself at odd angles. Elsa watched, brow raised in amusement. "Mmm, your bed is _so_ comfortable Elsa."

Elsa rolled her eyes and faced away from Anna, but then a heavy weight was dropped onto her for the second time that day. She shoved Anna off of her and watched Anna's face become dejected. "Alright, you can lay on me." she sighed, but blushed when she realised what it sounded like.

"I'll be sure to do that at any given time then, dearest." Anna teased and stretched herself over Elsa's side again, accidentally hitting the blonde on the nose with her index finger. "Aww, is this not comfortable for you?" Anna cooed at the blode who was glaring at her. The ginger quickly transofrmed herself into a cheetah and snuggled back down on the blonde.

"I don't understand how transforming makes this any more comfortable," Elsa deadpanned, grabbing Anna's tail and yanking it. The cheetah growled at her, but she knew that Anna would never hurt her. Instead, the ginger merely shoved her fluffy head under Elsa's own.

"Anna, you're not funny." she glared harder at the innocent looking cheetah. "Anna, get off." but Anna wouldn't listen to her, instead she started purring and nudging Elsa's cheek with her wet nose. "Ugh, alright." Elsa gave in, it was just too cute for her to handle.

The cheetah gave a roar in victory and began purring into an annoyed blonde's ear.

* * *

The sunlight poured into the room, no thanks to the wide open cutains. Elsa tried to sit up but she couldn't, the weight upon her was too heavy. She turned her face to her stomach and saw Anna, in her original form, drooling onto her gown.

A few minutes later Anna awoke to a blushing blonde. She cocked her head and rose her ears so there were perking up. "Whats up, Elsa?"

"Oh, nothing," she didn't want to tell Anna that she had been having dirty thoughts about her while she slept. She quickly grabbed her phone for a distraction when a text popped up, making Anna perk her ears up even further. "Oh, my sister is bringing Olaf around today,"

"Olaf? Your nephew? The ginger kid?" Anna sent a flurry of questions at the blonde as she nodded at every one.

"Yes, Anna, that Olaf. Wait, do you know any other Olafs?" she asked, wondering if Anna had been sneaking off.

"Nope! But you might have." Anna answered and hopped off the bed, running down the stairs on all fours.

**(A/N: So happy with this story guys!**


	3. Zoo

The doorbell rang in a few hours, and as Anna opened it she was tackled in a hug. "Auntie Anna!" the ginger boy grasping at her waist screeched with delight. Anna supported her weight and watched at Elsa came into the room with an amused look on her face.

"Calm down buddy," Anna chuckled and fisted the boy's collar into her hand, lifting him off of her. The ginger boy chortled and started jumping at her.

"Do the thingy!" he giggled. Anna grinned and leaned down as the boy curled into a ball. She grabbed the boy's collar in between her fangs and stood up straight, picking the boy up like a small cub. "Yay! Auntie Anna!" he kept giggling to himself when she cantered around all the rooms with him.

"You two may want to slow down, you're going pretty fast there." Elsa looked smugly as Anna dropped the boy onto his back, panting and hands on her knees. Anna's ears were lowered and her tail tucked between her legs in submission.

"Olaf!" Anna gasped when she realised she dropped the boy. But Olaf wouldn't stop smiling, even as he was sprawled out painfully on the floor. Anna grabbed the boy by the collar again and set him up on his two legs, catching him as he was about to fall. "I swear, this is like teaching a cub to walk."

Elsa giggled at the two and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder as soon as she knew Olaf would be able to stand. "We need to hurry if we want to get there,"

Anna crossed her arms and huffed, watching Olaf copy her. "There's really no specific time to arrive at a Zoo, Elsa." her tail raised in challenge.

"You're right, but I really just want to see you with all these different animals, I'm going to tease you so much!" Elsa giggled and ran out of the house, although Anna caught up with her (even though Elsa had a head-start). Olaf followed right behind and basically threw himself into the backseat of the car, grin never falling from his freckled face.

As they arrived at the Zoo Anna had already had time to change into something presentable and not suspicious to other people. She put on some casual jeans and tucked her tail inside, and hid her ears with a Terra Cotta coloured beanie. They hid her specially-made jeans (Just jeans with a hole torn into the back) in the back of the car.

As they arrived at the front gates Anna immeditely perked up, grin growing impossible larger on her face. Then her face turned to worry. "What if I decide to snack on a Wildebeest or- or what if I get into a fight with the other animals!? I have animal instincts and they're hard to ignore!" she sort of whisper-shouted at Olaf and Elsa.

Elsa sighed and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder. "Olaf and I won't let anything like that happen."

The ginger boy looked up at the mention of his name and took Anna's hand in his. "Yeah, yeah! We won't let you do weird animal stuff."

They had wandered around the animal pens, Olaf pointing and naming all the animals he could. Anna was struggling not to have an awkward chat with the animals, and Elsa could see her struggle. The blond took Anna's hand in hers and swung them aimlessly, watching Olaf name all the animals wrongly.

The three walked by the big-cat cages, Lions, Tigers, Cougars, Puma's and tons of other cats were there.

As they walked by the Lion's cage Anna stopped and glared at a rather large female lion. The lioness growled at her and her breathing because rigid, as if she were laughing. "I am not one of the smallest Big-Cats," Anna pouted, still glaring at her.

The lioness growled at her again and Anna pushed herself up against the cage. Instead of speaking English to the lioness, Anna roared at her, making her jump back slightly. The auburn-haired girl smirked to herself and let go of the cage, walking next to Elsa and Olaf again.

"You're lucky no one was there to see that, but I can't say they didn't hear it." Elsa groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You could've gotten into a lot of trouble."

"But I didn't!" she chirped.

"Ooh! That's a Jaguar!" Olaf pointed at the Cheetah's, oblivious to the conversation going on between adults.

Anna gasped and shielded the cage from Olaf's view. "These aren't Jaguars! They're my comrades. They are Cheetahs." Anna grinned and lifted Olaf up in her jaw to see through the small horizontal window. The ginger boy began clapping hi hands, knees tucked into his chest in midair.

"Anna, Ii think hey like you!" Olaf giggled, pointing at the Cheetah's that were all stalking up to the window.

Anna sighed wistfully and dropped Olaf, but this time he landed on his feet, exclaiming 'I'm just like Anna because I can land on my two feet'.

Anna pressed her face to the glass and sighed, which sounded like a purr to Olaf and Elsa. "I want to set you guys free," she closed her eyes when she heard the soothing voice of a friendly Cheetah which, again, sounded like a growl to the other two.

"Uh, Anna, we need to go. Pandora is going to come back and pick Olaf up soon," Elsa told the other girl, slightly uncomfortable with Anna's interaction. Was she jealous? Of _animals_? Absolutely not.

They arrived home just in time for Pandora to drive by. Elsa gave Olaf back to Pandora, noticing the way the black-haired woman glared when Anna put her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Anna and Elsa flopped themselves onto the couch, groaning. "Long day," Anna breathed out, taking off her beanie and jeans. She quietly slipped her ripped jeans on (when Elsa looked away, of course.) and set her tail free.

Just then Elsa's phone ringtone went off with 'Hare Hare Yukai'. Elsa picked it up, but soon her eyes widened and she stared at Anna mouthing, 'Do you want a Pizza?'.

Anna grabbed her chest and started laughing, "Seriously, I thought something had happened!"


End file.
